


Go To Hell!

by ellobruv



Category: Outerbanks - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert, outerbanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellobruv/pseuds/ellobruv
Summary: You and Sarah have never really liked each other. She always found some way to insult you. That is until your boyfriend and brother find out...
Relationships: john b x reader
Kudos: 3





	Go To Hell!

**Author's Note:**

> Heavy language is also used.

"I love that shirt on you, you look so good in it," Kie compliments you as you both walk down the boardwalk with the boys. 

"Thanks, that dress looks nice on you too," You responded. 

"My mom is making me wear it for the midsummers tonight," She sighs running her hand through her curly hair. 

"Oh." 

Sarah was just around the corner, listening in. Because that's what she does best, right? At least the pogues thought so. Every pogue hated Sarah, she could be nice and kind if she wanted to, but that wasn't her "Style" as she says. I guess hanging around Topper really changes your perspective. I don't need her anyway, I love Kie, she's my best friend, and I would do anything for her, even if that means fighting Sarah. 

Sarah and I have known each other since the first grade, then, she was actually the nicest person I ever knew. Now? She's a bitch, and I want nothing to do with her. She likes to spread rumors for no reason unless she has a perfectly good reason too. But, I wouldn't fuck Topper in a million years, even if we were the last people on earth. He's a dick, and Sarah is completely oblivious to it.

she came around the corner and immediately started talking trash. 

"Hey, Bitch!" She yells at me walking forward. 

"God, what now?"

"You keep trying to steal my man!" She exclaims throwing her hands in the air. 

"Please if I wanted to, I would've already, I laugh with Kie. 

"Don't even think about it, or else I'll take JJ."

"Seriously? JJ knows better than to go for a girl like you." 

Sarah then slapped me in the face, making a red spot appear. That's when JJ and John B turned around and belittled Sarah. 

"Whore, don't even touch my sister like that again! I'll have the pogues on your ass in two seconds," John B scowled stepping in front of you. 

"JB! I thought we were having a fling?" Sarah crosses her arms over her chest in annoyance. 

I turn to him and give him a "What the hell" look. 

"We were until you insulted my sister, it's over Sarah. I thought you were a decent person." 

"Sarah? A word of advice? Don't mess with the pogues, we'll always win. And if you come at my girlfriend like that again, I'll make sure that your life is a living hell."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! You can also find this on my Tumblr: ellobruv


End file.
